


Touch

by bboiseux



Series: The Smut Collection [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink Sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Vax’s wings unfurl, filling the room with dusk.  Keyleth giggles and runs her hand along one wing, a lopsided smile spreading on her face.Vax holds up a finger, “We have one hour.”Keyleth’s hand slows to a stop, as she cranes her neck to look into Vax’s face, “I—What?”Keyleth figures out if wings are a "thing" for her.  It's just smut, but, you know, with some emotions too.Spoilers for up to  Episode 88.  But not really anything significant.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've . . . never written smut before, so please be kind. I welcome any helpful comments.

Vax’s wings unfurl, filling the room with dusk.  Keyleth giggles and runs her hand along one wing, a lopsided smile spreading on her face.

Vax holds up a finger, “We have one hour.”

Keyleth’s hand slows to a stop, as she cranes her neck to look into Vax’s face, “I—What?”

“Well, you, um, seemed so interested in the wings, I thought . . .”  He leaves the sentence hanging in the air.

Keyleth’s eyes go wide and her hand jumps away from the wing.  “Oh!  Um . . . .”

Vax’s cheeks flush, but he shrugs off his embarrassment and the wings flap with his shoulders, “Whatever you want this to be.”  His smile beams warmth and Keyleth can’t help a small smile crossing her face.

“I’ve never really thought about it.”  She strokes Vax’s face, brushing away a strand of hair, then reaches up and pulls her antler adorned circlet off her head.  She turns it around in her hands, “I--.”  The words catch in her throat, but she pushes on, eyes still fixed on the circlet. “I sometimes wonder if you think about me,” her face turns three shades of red, “as an animal.”

Vax doesn’t have the paleness to match Keyleth, but he puts up a valiant effort.  His wings droop and flutter at her words and he runs a fidgety hand through his long hair.  “I—I’ve wondered.  I’ve never thought about it seriously.”  Before Keyleth can react, Vax pulls her in and tilts her eyes down to his, “But that’s not what this is.  I promise.  Just tell me what you want.”

Keyleth kisses his hand and turns away to take in the broad vista of the ocean outside the window.  The ocean is a placid firestorm, reflecting the reds and oranges in the sky—calm, serene.  But beneath the surface Keyleth knows there is darkness and violence and it is waiting for her—for them—tomorrow.  She feels the tightness in the chest, the catch in her throat, the telltale signs of the pressure that awaits beneath the surface.

And over her shoulder she sees Vax, his dark figure fading into the twilight of the wings, his face radiating the adoration he seems to hold only for her.  He doesn’t care about tomorrow.  He is waiting for her in this moment.

In the last light of the sun, Keyleth exhales a long, steady breath.  She sets the circlet down on a small table and then removes her rings and charms one at a time, each finding a place around the circlet.  She shrugs off her outer robe, letting it drop to the floor, and turns back to Vax.

“I don’t know what I want, but let’s see if this is it.”

She cups the back of his head and pulls him to her.  His lips are soft against hers’, a familiar taste.  His hands encircle her waist, pulling her closer and she feels his tongue playfully push at her lips.  She opens wider for him, wanting to feel him push deep inside her mouth, feel the wet slide of tongue caressing tongue.  Together, their bodies press and the wings instinctually fold around them.

They stay like that for a while, until Keyleth pulls back, drinking in one last breath from his lungs.  She can feel his mouth tip hungrily after her, but his hands loosen, the wings pull back, releasing her.

Resting one hand on his chest, feeling Vax’s patient eyes on her, Keyleth grazes a wing with her other hand.  Vax’s hands squeeze her waist and the feathers flutter in time.  He laughs, a rumble in his chest, and Keyleth peers up into his eyes.

“Whatever you want this to be,” a sheepish smile spreads across his face, “but I just realized I can’t take the armor off.”

“Okay,” She rolls a feather between her thumb and forefinger, tracing the feeling of the shaft. “I think I can work with that.”

Keyleth steps back and fumbles with the buckles and clasps of her armor, fingers nervously pulling and unweaving the layers of protection.  Where her fingers stumble, Vax helps, until the last buckle hangs loose.  Keyleth peels the layers away, feeling the sweaty stick of the leather against her exposed skin, the dampness of her underclothes.  The armor hangs, partially removed, in her hands.

“Um . . . I think I smell really bad.”

Vax kisses her forehead and points at his chest.  “I’m pretty sure this armor hasn’t been cleaned for centuries, so you’re going to have to make a pretty big stink for me to notice.”

Keyleth smiles and finishes disrobing, kicking the pile of clothes to the side.  Standing naked in the rapidly disappearing sunlight, she takes a reassuring breath—filling her chest, squaring her shoulders—and looks down into Vax’s face.  His eyes are locked on her.

Through the window, a light breeze is carrying the distant taste of salt to her lips and roar of waves crashing against reef.  The sea air is warm against her skin and it mingles with the warm flush of her own body.  She can feel the beating of her heart beneath her hand.  Keyleth begins to reach out to take Vax’s hand and bring it to her breast too, but then stops.

She reaches out a hand and strokes one wing, the muscles and feathers tensing and flexing against her touch.  She runs her hand down the wing, her fingers toying carelessly with the feathers.

 “Can . . . you . . .” She rolls the idea over in her head, “Can you sweep the wing across me?”

Vax shifts his position and extends one of the wings until the very tips of the feathers graze Keyleth’s body.  The wing flaps, a slow, gliding beat, and . . ..  Oh.

The feathers brush across her collarbone, breasts, abdomen and she feels her body lean unconsciously to push the thousands of tiny barbs harder against the skin, but the touch stays just as soft.  The feathers sweep across her nipples and she feels them go hard.  As they swing back they push lightly against the stiff skin and her breath catches in her throat.  Without thinking, one of her hands toys with a nipple, squeezing it between two fingers and the simple firmness of that touch sends a shudder through her thighs.

The feathers sweep across her body again, but Vax has shifted and the lower feathers graze the inside of her thighs.  She whimpers between barely parted lips.  Vax is there, but the wing keeps him so far away.  Part of her wants to grab Vax and tell him to touch her, squeeze her, devour her, anything.  But another part of her wants the rising lightness that fills her body every time she doesn’t get that touch.  It is a magnetic pull that grows stronger the more she fights against it.  Keyleth closes her eyes and lets that part win.

As the wing beats across her, she lets her fingers snake between her legs.  Usually, she’s too sensitive for this, but she lets her fingers slide inquisitively push through the kinky forest of her hair.  One finger strokes across a fold and that single movement repeats a hundred-fold through every light feather touch on her body.  She shudders and leans into her fingers and the feathers, feeling them brush her lips and face as her fingers slide slickly into the burning fire between her legs.

She lets out a deep, jagged breath and her legs try to go limp.  The steady beat of the wings push the warm sea air across her skin, but with each beat the air feels cooler as her body flushes red.  She tries to focus her mind on the delicate feathering of her own fingers—warm and wet—but each sweep of the feathers overloads her senses. Neck, nipples, breasts, abdomen, pelvis—she feels the pulsing vibration of her fingers repeated again and again, the rhythm playing out across her entire body.

“You okay?”  Keyleth can hear the sudden, genuine concern in Vax’s voice and pulls her fingers away.

Her response is a breathy giggle.  “Yeah, I—I think I might need to lie down to keep this up.”

Keyleth backs up to the round pad that serves as a bed in Vesrah and let’s herself fall, legs splayed, hands at her chest.  She feels the burning heat of her skin, knows that she is bright red and doesn’t care.

“Gods, Key-Key, you’re so wet.”

She follows his gaze to the moist tangle of red curls between her legs and laughs.  “Yeah.”  The word drips out between the wide smile that paints her face.  She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Vax steps forward, bringing the sweeping wing across her prone body.  Keyleth whines again, her pelvis tilting up towards Vax, her hands grasping at the sheets.

“Key-Key, I--I’d like to taste you.”

Keyleth rolls the idea around in her head, tasting the possibility itself.  Her own touch had been almost too much.  The thought of Vax’s head between her thighs, his tongue working its way to her clit.  It would _definitely_ be too much.  But . . . .

“If you can keep those wings on me, you can do whatever you want.”

Thank the gods, Vax’s wings aren’t natural.  He kneels between Keyleth’s legs, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder (she feels the coolness of the leather below her and the softness of Vax’s hair rub against her inner thigh) and sending a wing to cover her body.  It is a different movement, sweeping down towards him instead of across her body, but the light touch of the feathers is the same.  Her body wants the hard press of Vax’s fingers, but instead the feathers tickle every inch of her exposed skin.

Keyleth feels his hot breath against her wetness and then the warmth of his tongue against her.  Just like with her fingers, she can feel the slide of his tongue in every touch of the feathers.  She let’s her head fall back against the mattress and closes her eyes.  The feathers sweep a rhythm across her body and Vax matches that rhythm with his mouth.  He pushes deeper, letting his tongue flick across her folds, then curl inside her, his nose nuzzling into her clit.

Her body is burning hot now and she’s beginning to go lightheaded.  Her cunt must be bright red at this point.  And the wings keep beating and Vax’s tongue and lips and jaw and teeth keep moving.  She wants to grab his head.  She wants to feel the weight of his body pinning her to the mattress.  Instead, the feathers drift across her body again and again.  Her back arches upward, desperate for firm contact.  Her hands instinctually grasp at the sheets, but she forces herself to let go, flailing wildly as she denies herself anything but the slick touch of Vax’s tongue lighting her on fire and the firm grasp of one of his hands on her thigh.

She’s making a sound between a hum and a squeak, squeezed between closed lips.  Her head shakes back and forth.  Her fists pound at the mattress.

And she can’t take it anymore.

Between labored breaths, “Vax . . . Vax,” she grasps his hair and adjusts his head, “Right there, just . . . keep going right there.”

His tongue flits lightly around her clit again and again and she feels her whole body shudder.  Her body wants to rise into the press of the wing and his mouth.  Instead, she grips the sheets and feels her body spasm upward.  Vax’s hands slide under her buttocks and pull her closer, his tongue pushing into her wetness.  It feels like Vax has buried his entire face in her.  His hands hold her pelvis down and push deeper, his tongue and lips gulping at her cunt, taking in all that he can.

As Vax’s wings and mouth wash over her, her body wants to scream.  She seals her lips, but thin squeaks escape.  And then Vax simply sucks at her clit and her vision goes burning white, a long, throaty moan pushing out from the depths of her chest.  For a moment, she just bucks into Vax.  Her body twists against his grip, pushing into his touch and trying to escape the intensity of that touch.

She laughs, legs wrapped around his head, wings moving above her face.  She wants to just feel the steady beat of the wings and Vax’s tongue, but she’s also sore and she shouldn’t push her luck.

She pats Vax’s head and he looks up at her.  She smiles at the redness of his face and pulls him to her.  On his lips, she can taste her own saltiness mingling with the sea air.

“Vax?”

“Yes?”

“Get out of that smelly armor and get in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I generally think of Keyleth as completely asexual, but was intrigued by the idea of doing something with the wings, so she's gray here.
> 
> Can we all be honest, though, both of the twins are much more likely to have a wing!kink.


End file.
